


A Day in the Life

by Pretty_Little_MockingBird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_MockingBird/pseuds/Pretty_Little_MockingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr catches his daughter in a peculiar state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back~  
> Heh, uh hope you enjoy. Please comment your concerns/thoughts though try not to be too harsh I haven't written PXS smut in a while.

Sansa rolled her eyes as the boy on top of her struggled to figure out what to do next. Her legs were opened wide beneath him, but he just couldn’t seem to make things work. She reached down and moved his cock until it was just in front of her pussy.

“Now, just slide it in!” she said with a frustrated sigh.

For all the wonderful things she heard about sex, so far, her experience with it had been less than stellar. At first, she had thought it was her lack of practice, but that problem had an easy solution. She had been ready and willing with quite a few of the guys from school but so far every sexual encounter had gone about as well as this one.

“Oh Sansa,” he moaned loudly snapping her out of her musings. “That was great.”  
“Really?” she asked, looking up at the stupid grin on his face. “Really, Harrold? That was it?”  
His proud grin changed to an embarrassed wince as he looked down at her. “I can try again,” he offered sheepishly.

She looked up at him, and considered. On the one hand, she was still aroused but on the other she even more annoyed. She wanted more but she was getting tired of just playing around with young guys that didn’t know what they were doing.

Before she could answer, the front door slammed shut and the sound echoed through her hall to her room. Harrold started to speak, but she cut him off.

“Quiet” she whispered sharply. She froze as listened to the heavy footsteps as they marched up the stairs.  Instantly she was filled with a sense of panic.

“You have to get dressed -- NOW,” she whispered to Harrold.

Taking her own advice, she slipped out of bed and grabbed for her panties, pulling them on quickly. “That’s probably my stepdad,” she added softly, “He’s home early and he’s going to be furious if he finds you here.”

Harrold started pulling on his pants as the footsteps got closer. Sansa knew what was going to happen next. Her closet was full of clothes and there wasn’t room under her bed, so as soon as her stepfather opened the door, she was going to be caught. The worst part was that this wasn’t the first time he had caught her with a boy in her room.  The last time he had been so furious that he had taken her car away for a month and that was back before he had started being such a grouch. Now, with the mood he was in, she would probably lose her car for good.

Not that she blamed him. Even though he was only her stepdad, she knew he was a good guy. It was her mom that usually caused the trouble and this relationship wasn’t an exception. Her mom had never been the same since her father passed away and Sansa had hoped that this time she would at least try and be happy. Her stepfather was the best guy her mom had ever found.  He was smart and gentle with a body that kept Sansa's mind spinning late at night.

But of course, her mom didn’t appreciate any of it. A couple months ago her mom had gotten arrested for public intoxication and he tried to throw her out. Unfortunately for him, Sansa's mom had been alone long enough to know that she didn’t have to leave. The awkward part was that her stepfather refused to move too, since he had bought the house years before he had even met her mother. 

So now, Sansa was caught in the middle, her mom and stepdad not speaking yet living together. Sometimes her mom would even bring guys back the house from the bar, other times she would just come home long after midnight and last night she hadn’t come home at all.

Sansa felt bad for him, but she knew it was going to translate into trouble for her. He was going to be in a rotten mood and catching her half-naked with a boy wasn’t going to make things any better.

She grabbed a thin pink tank top that hung over her chair and pulled it over her head, wishing she had more than just a light little top nearby. As it was, she barely got it on just before the door flew open.


	2. Chapter 2

Her stepfather stood there, the most serious expression she had ever seen on his face as he looked at the shirtless, shoeless boy standing in her room and her in nothing more than a small thong and a nearly sheer tank top.

He turned away from Sansa and focused his full attention on Harrold. “Get out,” he said, his voice low and deadly serious.

Without speaking, Harrold grabbed for his shoes and shirt and dashed out of the room, sliding past her stepfather cautiously as he left. 

She shook her head, realizing that he had just left without saying a word or trying to defend her. She knew she shouldn’t expect better from boys like him but one after the other, they were just a series of disappointments.

She gathered herself and looked up at her stepfather. He was furious and seemed madder than she had ever seen him before. It was just too bad that even mad he was sexy. She knew she should be upset but in her current half-aroused state, all she could think about was what he would look like without that formal button-down shirt. She had spent many late nights fantasizing about him and seeing him now was more distracting than anything else. All she kept thinking was what it would be like to fuck a man instead of a boy.

He looked at her for a moment and said nothing as he shook his head with frustration.  “You know you are acting like a little slut, don’t you?” he asked annoyed and upset. “Every time I come home early, you’re in here with a different guy.”

She arched an eyebrow at his harsh words wondering if he was trying to shock her.  “You just don’t understand,” she answered, regretting the cliché as soon as it left her lips. She softened her tone before she answered again. “Look Daddy, I’m sorry, but I am eighteen now. I can do whatever and whoever I want.”

 

She saw him look at her and returned his stare, putting her hand on her hip and pushing her breasts forward. The movement caught his eye, and she watched as he took notice of her full breasts stretching the thin pink fabric. She knew the shirt was pretty sheer and the way she was standing would make her nipples visible through the sheer material. She watched him as he helplessly looked down past her breasts down to the tiny G-string that barely covered her sex. He looked at her from head to toe and the look in his eye made her pussy tingle.

Finally he caught himself and took a deep steadying breath, “And that’s the way you want to be seen? You want people to think of you as a little tramp that just flops onto her back for anyone?”

Sansa looked at him with a smirk on her face. His words might have been harsh but his body betrayed his real feelings. She looked down and could see his pants bulging, giving her all sorts of ideas. The thought of fucking her stepdad had been a fantasy of hers for years and it would certainly be more fun to fuck her way out of trouble than to deal with a punishment.

“Not anyone,” she said softly as she took a couple steps closer to him. “I just want to have some fun,” she answered with a small smile.  
“And are these boys, fun?” he asked, with contempt in his voice.

“No, Daddy,” she said as she continued to get closer. “Boys aren’t any fun,” she said softly and taking a deep breath so that her breasts moved up and down suggestively.  “They just don’t seem to know what I need.”

She was standing so close to him that she could feel the heat coming off his body. He wasn’t moving – he was only watching her as she got closer but she could tell she had his interest. Slowly, she leaned forward her hands lightly resting against his chest.

He stood his ground and didn't respond but she could see that she was having an effect on him. His breathing was getting faster and his frown was gone as he watched her intently. She moved a bit closer and let her breasts brush against his chest. She felt her nipples harden under her thin shirt and saw him take a quick breath.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” she said as she let her hands run across his chest. She could smell his skin now and she found herself wondering just what he would taste like. She had thought about what it would be like to be with him but she never thought she would have a chance. Now, standing here with him so close to her made her more brazen than normal.

“Maybe you’re right,” she whispered as she leaned forward toward his neck. Her lips brushed against him lightly as she added a few more words. “Maybe I am just a little slut”. She had his full attention now she realized. He wasn’t moving – he was barely breathing. She let her tongue trail along his skin and moved a bit lower, rubbing her hips against his every so softly, “and maybe I can show you how sorry a little slut like me can be.” She let the words hang in the air as her lips traveled farther down his neck.

“Sansa, I didn’t mean…”

She ignored his soft protests as she slowly began undoing the buttons on his shirt, one by one. With each button, she exposed more of his broad chest and continued to run kisses along his body. His chest was strong and hard, with a light sprinkling of dark curls and Sansa felt butterflies dance in her stomach as she went lower. At one point she stopped, raised her head a bit and ran the flat of her tongue along his hard nipples. When he took a sharp breath, she felt herself get wet with excitement.

His words trailed off and slowly his hands found their way to her waist and she felt him run his hands softly along her hips. She let her mouth trail small kisses down his chest in-between opening each button.  She could see him responding to each touch and she loved the way it made her feel.

When she undid the last button, she pulled his shirt out of his pants and gently tugged it off him. He was great. His high collar bones, tapered to a flat stomach, which had a long scar from the collar down past his, not wash board abs per say, but not flabby either stomach to his navel. she's quite the fortunate girl. 

The scar she remembered was from a fight he had gotten into from trying to protect her mother, Cat, from her at the time husband Brandon who was in a drunken rage and was going to beat her out side the bar he frequented. It was a terrible thing that almost killed him, neither Sansa or her siblings were alive at the time but when their mother was drunk and in a "loving mood" she'd regale everyone with Petyr's heroism. 

“Daddy, I think you were right,” she said as her hands reached for his belt and had it off in one quick motion. “I think I am just a little slut who needs to be fucked.” For a second he didn’t move and she wondered if he was going to stop her. But she just didn't care. She wanted him. She wanted to know what it would be like to be with a man who knew what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

She kept nuzzling his neck and kissing him as her hands unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down to the floor, revealing his thick hard cock.

“And your little tramp wants your thick, long cock,” she said as she slid her hand along his length and was rewarded with his deep guttural moan. As she stroked his cock, his hands began to slide down her hips and behind to her ass. She leaned her body against his and pressed her lips along his neck. When he reached his other hand behind her and squeezed her tight ass, she arched her back and pushed against him even more.

“Is that your problem?” he asked as his hands slid under her small tank top, “you just need to be fucked, sweetling?”

Before she could answer, her shirt was over her head and joining his pants on the floor. Sansa moaned when his hands slid back down her body and over her hips. The sensation of his hands on her skin was incredible.

When his fingers reached her small pink thong, he played with the silky material, teasing her mercilessly.  He pulled it this way and that, grinding the thin fabric into her clit and brushing his fingers along her wet cunt. Soon, her panties were on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

He ran his hands behind her, pulling her hips against his erect cock. She ground her hips against him, feeling his hard cock rub against her clit. Slowly, he eased her down onto the bed and she fell back, her legs wide open, waiting for him.

He knelt in front of her and she knew he could tell that she was dripping wet. She closed her eyes, ready to be fucked and gasped as he gently ran his fingers along her pussy, sliding them up and down, driving her crazy and fanning her desire.

“You are a wet, little slut, aren’t you,” he said, more to himself then to her as his fingers found their way to her clit. He teased her tiny, swollen bud and her breathing became more ragged. She couldn’t believe how quickly he was making her crazy.

“You love this don’t you?” he asked as his capable fingers teased her little bud, arousing her and bringing her to the brink and back


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, Daddy. Yes, I love this,” she moaned against him.  The sensation was overwhelming and she realized she was writhing in front of him, her hips pushing up to his fingers, wanting more, needing to feel him inside her.  When his fingers squeezed her sensitive nub, the pleasure shot through her body.

 “God, your sweet little pussy is just waiting to be fucked,” he said as his flinger slid down her length.

“Oh, god, Daddy,” she groaned as her hands grabbed the blankets tightly.

When he slid a finger inside her, Sansa closed her eyes and felt the fire building insider her. Her channel tightened around him as he added a second finger. When she opened her eyes again, he was watching her as he slid in and out, massaging her clit with his thumb.

“God, you’re tight,” he said in wonder. He was driving her crazy and he didn’t even seem to realize it. “I am going to enjoy fucking your sweet little cunt.”

“Please, Daddy,” Sansa whispered, her hips pushed up to his expert fingers. “Please, fuck me,” she begged softly, never wanting anyone like she wanted him right now.

Suddenly he leaned over her and slid his large cock against her wet pussy, getting it slick with her arousal. She moaned as his hard member slid against her clit and then back down. When he was slick with her juice, he placed his cock in front of her wet opening.

Sansa gasped as he slowly plunged his thick cock deep inside her. She watched his purple cock head disappear into her pussy and groaned as the thick shaft followed it. As his large member pushed her open, she gasped, unsure if he could fit but hoping he could.  Inch by inch, he pressed inside her and she moaned as he took her. She was overwhelmed by the sweet torture of him opening her, spreading her further than she had ever experienced before. He was splitting her in two, but the slight pain she felt was coupled with a wonderful sense of being filled by his giant cock. When he was deep inside her, he let out a throaty groan and Sansa thrust her hips up, pushing him even deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long friends, hope you enjoy!

Then the pain quickly turned to pleasure as he began sliding in and out of her tight channel. Her pussy clamped down on him pulling him deeper with every thrust.  The further in he plunged, the more she wanted.

“For a little slut, you are so fucking tight,” he said, his voice ragged and surprised. His rhythm became faster and more desperate he thrust deeper and deeper inside her.

“Oh yes, Daddy,” she begged, “I’m your slut, and I want to you fuck me harder.”  She wanted him, she wanted this, and she didn’t want it to ever stop.

His thrusting became harder and faster and she felt the orgasm starting to build.  With each stroke inside, it fanned her desire and her body began to shudder as the sensations grew and grew.  He kept his steady rhythm and increased his speed sending her higher and higher toward her climax. Finally, she felt her body overwhelmed as the orgasm tore through her body.

He kept up his steady, deep rhythm and she felt herself spiral out of control. With each thrust, he kept her wild with pleasure, pushing the orgasm further and further as he thrust deep inside her. Finally, she could hear his breathing turn ragged as her pussy throbbed around him. His cock became even harder and his thrusts became stronger as he reached for his own climax. When he finally came deep inside her, he ground against her shuddering and finally they both came back down to earth.

He collapsed next to her, his breathing ragged and still out of control.

She tried to gather herself, but couldn’t. Being with him had been like nothing she had ever experienced. She had just had the most mind blowing orgasm of her life and suddenly she knew exactly what sex could be like and wanted more.

“Oh Sansa,” he groaned again as he turned toward her.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have said that….”

She put her back to him and let him think she was really upset. When his hand reached for her shoulder, she just took a deep breath and sighed.

“Really, Sansa I am so sorry, what can I do?”

She smiled big, rolled over and climbed on top of him and her hands beginning to tease his cock to life again. “How about I let you make it up to me?” she said impishly, ready for another round.


End file.
